Queen Mintivya
Link to zagiir‘s page,I comissioned them To make an icon of Mintivya:https://zagiir.deviantart.com/. Coding by Pomegranate. she is a queen dont use her without Pizzacheetah/Cheeka41aj’s Permission This oc is owned by Pizzacheetah/Cheeka41aj —— Mintivya circled Her mother.why was she forced to do this?why did her mother want her to duel,especially near the water. —- how Mintivya became queen —- Mintivya held onto her mother’s claw.”Hold On,I’ll save you”she said,her mother was hanging off the cliff.her mother’s torn wings wouldn’t Let her fly.Queen Guan slipped out of the young Princess’s claws.”No!”she screeched,tears flooded her eyes.Her mother would Drown..this had gone too far! — Mintivya’s Death — Mintivya smiled at her daughter,”Take care of my kingdom”she muttered.”I’ll try..I’ll try,mother”Coldela whispered.Mintivya closed her eyes,letting old age take her. Timeline| Mintivya| Female | RainWing| Queen }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator ''' | Pizzacheetah/Cheeka41aj |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | '''Main Attribute | Confidence |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Venom spit |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Green |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Snake |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | "Fight Song" by Rachel Platten |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | Debater |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 53 at death,Currently 20 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Orientation | Bisexual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Queen |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | RainWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Nicknames | Mint, Ivy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To debate |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence |RainWing Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Queen Guan(Mom),King Mata(Dad),Princess Anacondera(Sister) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | In wars, mainly SeaWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | jerks |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | kindness,peace,dragonets,eggs,happyfamilies |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Rude dragons,wars,death,Queen Lilypad. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities ''' | To Be able to blend in |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | '''Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | Mintivya X Parodia |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | “If you won’t help,I’ll help Myself!” - Mintivya To Anacondera |} |} Backstory She was born to Queen Guan and King Mata, she had one sister, Princess Anacondera. Mintivya was hated and despised by her father (who secretly was an assassin). One night her father was exiled, he tried to kill her in his sleep, her nose horn, wing claws, claws, spine and horns, giving them the brown color they are now.a few years later, Mintivya had to fight for the throne. Which was something she didn’t want to do, she loved her mother too dearly. Once she won she asked her sister to help, her sister declined. Then her quote came in "If you won't help,I’ll help myself”. Blah blah blah, she thought was was the only way until she was twenty, when she was twenty her friend, Mesa, had died in a war Mintivya caused. Mintivya was horrified,she had a dream At night, that showed the death of her daughter. She stopped with the wars,but never stopped debating. Exerpt from Mintivya’s Confusion I'm sorry! I’m sorry she thought, her mind racing. Her Friend was DEAD,it was her fault. What would they do To her? She burst into tears and flew off,but the question was Where. Personality A war-Loving, confident, hot-headed, Snarky, Rude dragon, until she was 30, now she is a loving, hot-headed, confident, snarky (insert more words). Appearance Dark Green that goes to a minty color, green wings that go to a sort of savannah green. Brown horns, claw, back spikes. Aqua eyes. # Genetics/Family tree She is 5% SeaWing and 95% RainWing Relationships all relationships go here!and if you’d like to ask a question.just comment below! http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Peri She is interested in this Sandwing,she loves her saltiness,and how she can be weird And funny.she reminds Mintivya a lot of her old bff,Mesa.She wants to eventually meet her,hopefully she will and can. http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Queen_Hyena She actually likes hyena,suprisingly.she respects her,she thinks she be a great queen,if she would Trust certain queens.but ye.she is sorta neutral on hyena http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Diamond-Scales She is neutral about this dragon.but she understand why she thinks adults are liars,due to something that happened when she was younger.she likes the sarcasim this dragon has.she wishes that diamond would be a little more trusting,but she does feel bad for this mute dragon. http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mantykor She finds this sandwing intriguing, she would like to find more out about this sandwing,maybe let her stay in her kingdom for a while,learn more about this sandwing. http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nigella She admires this hybrid,she finds this hybrid’s kindness adorable Aswell.She wants to get to know Nigella more,She would like to have a chat with her at least.. Appears In link fanfictions character appears in here Abilities type here General info she is royal, she is A Wingsona, I love how I designed her,she was abused, she was part of a prophecy, she beat Queen Lilypad Trivia * She is a wingsona * She is a w.i.p oc * she is gonna have a fanfic about her * she is one of Pizzacheetah/Cheeka41aj’s favorites * She is 5% Seawing. * She loves stawberries,blueberries and blackberries * Her parents made her think war is the only way Gallery 0D4BABED-FB23-417A-9844-0ABE9D639871.png 144AC26B-58C5-4F23-BE9B-A305B927BC14.png 4875C7D9-AEDD-4ACF-81D7-DB314CC99726.png DBF95476-A398-45D0-AAF0-1AD5BB45C352.jpeg E36D1F6F-C20F-494D-A95E-1FAC5A73C89C.jpeg IMG 7722.jpg|Art by Nibby Mintbounce.gif MintvyaRain.png Screenshot 2018-05-14 at 12.19.57 PM.png|Art by Yohioloid56 Request 2.png|Art of Mintivya,Made by ScorpionBlood 6C8C03A5-4896-4164-8D10-C4AB2284BBC6.jpeg|Art by http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Cut-throat_the_AbyssWing , credit to her ED9AD00B-7FA2-4E90-A07C-F15756008FF9.jpeg|Art by https://www.quotev.com/LIZzardtheWizard, on quotev,from an art trade Queen Mintivya By Garnet The Skywing.jpg|Art by Garnet The Skywing Queenmintivya ac pz.png|Made by the Wonderful AvalonCat Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Government Official)